Cosas que Odio de Ti
by nandanieves
Summary: En base a Luna Nueva a Bella le asignan una tarea de literatura...y saca a relucir todas las cosas que Odia de Edward... Primer Fic publicado sean piadosos... y leanlo


_Cosas que Odio de Ti _

Era un día nublado como cualquier otro en Forks, Bella yacía en su habitación como usualmente lo hacía un sábado por la tarde desde que Edward se había ido con su familia.

Estaba terminando sus deberes, ya solo le quedaba el de Literatura. _"Crear una composición de cualquier estilo del género literario"_, vaya que odiaba esa materia en estos momentos, llevaba una hora intentando escribir algo que fuese _"Decente"_, pero no lograba nada; Todo era o muy cliché o inservible, simplemente imperfecto.

Se recostó un momento para descansar su mente, cerró los ojos e inevitablemente los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, aquellos que había luchado tanto por alejar de su mente… Edward y ella en el claro; Él en el piano, tocando su nana; Besándose; En el baile… Su sonrisa torcida, sus ojos dorados, su cabello cobrizo, su piel tan pálida y su tacto… tan gélido… y por último, lo más dolorosa; Él negando tener algún sentimiento hacia ella y dejándola a la entrada del bosque cercano a su casa.

Abrió los ojos, y se percató de que estaba llorando, eran lágrimas silenciosas, pero llenas de dolor. Sin pensarlo agarró una de las hojas y una pluma y puso como título, "Cosas que Odio de Ti", con caligrafía clara y prolija, se quedó pensando un momento y luego comenzó a escribir.

_Odio tu cabello cobrizo y como se mueve con el viento._

_Odio tu voz ronca y aterciopelada, y el que con ella una sensación de escalofríos recorra mi cuerpo._

_Odio tu perfecta sonrisa torcida y que con ella puedas debilitarme por completo_.

_Odio que con una mirada tuya quede deslumbrada _

_Odio tus besos que me dejan sin aliento, y el que me hagan sentir que el tiempo se detiene, sin importar el lugar en que estemos y odio también el hecho de que soy completamente adicta a ellos. _

_Odio que puedas leer mis sentimientos y pensamientos. Aunque realmente no puedas leer mi mente. _

_Odio que me sobreprotejas y que tengas un instinto suicida/homicida que se activa cada vez que piensas que algo me puede suceder. _

_Odio que la Nana que me compusiste resuene en mi cabeza eternamente, puedo sólo trae a mí tu recuerdo._

_Odio tu recuerdo en mi cabeza… porque simplemente me hace mal. _

_**Pero la Raz**__**ón por la cual Te Odio realmente, es porque me hiciste amarte... y me dejaste amando sola… **_

Terminó de escribir, lo leyó, se quitó la última lágrima solitaria que se atrevía a caer, luego arrugó el papel y lo tiró al montón que estaba junto a su cama y sacó otra hoja, haber si esta vez lograba escribir algo que le gustara realmente.

-------------------------------------- Meses Después -------------------------------------------

Sé que está por aquí, no puedo tener tan mala memoria…- refunfuñaba Bella mientras revolvía sus cajones enfrascada en la intensa búsqueda de "algo" en su habitación.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió

¿Ordenando?- fue lo primero que Bella escuchó en un tono burlón

Ha Ha… Muy gracioso Edward.- respondió sarcástica, se acercó a él y le dio un beso corto, pero dulce. Su manera de saludarlo. – Estoy buscando algo, y como te habrás dado cuento, no he tenido mucha suerte en mi búsqueda.-

Te ayudo.- dijo él y comenzó a revolver unos cajones, entre ellos encontró el que contenía la ropa interior de Bella, ésta se dio cuenta, pues se había quedado estático mirando la gaveta, estaba segura, de que de ser posible en estos momentos estaría ruborizado. Ella, al darse cuenta de que su novio no se movía, se acercó, cerró el cajón y le susurró en tono pícaro y juguetón a la vez.

Si quieres ver mi ropa interior, solo dímelo que yo te la enseño.- e hizo un amago de desabrocharse los primeros botones de la blusa que llevaba puesta. Edward reaccionó rápidamente y posó una mano sobre la de su novia para evitar que lo hiciera.

No es necesario.- respondió en voz baja, luego siguió buscando, ahora debajo de la cama. Bella siguió revolviendo su escritorio intentando ahogar su risa

Sabes Amor, ayudaría mucho si me dijeses que estoy buscando.- dijo ignorando las carcajadas provenientes de la parte superior de la habitación

Es un… espera creo que lo encontré… no, no era… es un papel.- dijo mientras seguía buscando

En tanto Edward salía de debajo de la cama con un papel semi arrugado en mano

Bells, ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó estirando el papel

¿Mmm?, no sé bótalo.- dijo sin siquiera prestar atención, sin embargo éste hizo caso omiso y comenzó a leerlo.

No creo que quieras botarlo… seguro querrás recordar cuáles son las cosas que odias de mí.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

¿Qué?, Edward, no…, devuélveme eso.-

No lo creo.-

Edward.- pronunció con tono amenazante

Bella.- respondió él burlándose, y alejándose de la puerta, puesto que ella corría hacia esa dirección

Vamos, dame eso.-

Nop.-

Comenzaron a correr por toda la habitación, pero Bella no logró divisar el montón de ropa que estaba regada sobre el suelo, así que tropezó, y cuando ya estaba a punto de caer, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban evitando el golpe.

Gracias.- dijo cuando la dejó en la cama

Ahora… Háblame de esto…- dijo señalando el papel

Es algo que escribí tiempo después de tu partida.- bajo la cabeza y su tono fue un tanto agrio al evocar aquellos tiempos

No sabía que odiases tantas cosas de mí.- comentó el acercándose

No lo hago.- respondió al instante Bella

Esto me dice lo contrario.-

Ed…-

Lo sé, lo sé, Amor. Es sólo que es divertido hacerte enojar, te ves muy linda así.-

¿Así?, pues comienza a acostumbrarte a verme de esta manera entonces, porque desde este momento estoy enfadada contigo.-

Lástima que no podamos detener el tiempo…-

¡Edward! – dijo mientras le intenta golpear el brazo, sin embargo, él, sin esfuerzo alguno la acomodó en su regazo mientras ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirada en dirección contraria a él.

No dijiste nada sobre mis abrazos.-

Bella se dio vuelta y quedaron frente a frente

Ni tampoco dije que no quisiera que me besaras de nuevo.-

Se acercó a él, acortó la poca distancia que tenían y comenzó a besarlo pausadamente, disfrutando del roce entre sus labios. Al poco rato, él le correspondió de una manera más pasional, sorprendiéndola, ya que por lo general era al revés.

Te amo.- le dijo entre besos – A pesar de que odies tantas cosas de mí.-

**THE END**


End file.
